Poder
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Y pagarían. Todo sería como debía suceder. Con dolor, lagrimas mezcladas con Armas biológicas. Una guerra de poder. Un turno de sufrimiento para ellos. Solo bastaba esperar, un poco más, para que conocieran el infierno en carne viva. Outtake de Sorority Row. Leve Leon/Ada y Chris/Jill


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Outtake de Sorority Row. Es recomendable leer primero la historia para aclarar las dudas.**

**Poder**

.

.

Marcus mira al fondo, contemplando a su acompañante trabajar en el proyecto el cual lleva años en él, dos para ser exactos. Su vista se clava con insistencia en la pequeña ampolleta de color gris claro, una muestra a medio crear, pero Annette no se permite errores y tal vez comience de nuevo el experimento.

-Annette- murmura, reclinándose sobre el asiento. Toma con brusquedad los papeles sobre el escritorio de madera mientras ella se concentra, ignorando al rubio científico, con sus orbes grises sobre los papeles.

-Solo nos queda encontrar el factor Annette, algo que sirva como adaptación al virus.

-Lo sé

-Habrá que seguir trabajando.

-También lo sé

No fallaría, ya había hecho una estupidez en su pasado, una gran y profunda estupidez. Encontraría el adaptador, costara lo que costara. Marcus no debía enterarse nunca, del motivo por el cual el dúo se había separado, se iría al fondo abismal de sus pensamientos. Y jamás lo dejaría salir.

.

.

Se concentra**, **porque su trabajo como prodigio había sido excelente. Nunca había fallado en algo, lo cual, le hacía creer que es invencible en la rama que tanto tiempo ha dedicado. Su nueva meta, destruir a los Kennedy se encuentra cerca, su avance se lo confirma al ver el color de la muestra de un gris más obscuro, pero aún faltaba para terminar la eficacia requerida. La enzima adaptadora seguía sin parecer.

Su mente se remota, a aquel recuerdo perdido en su subconsciente; el hombre que la había contratado para trabajar la Umbrela caída, apartado del mundo con un nombre disimulado en la compañía

-Eres un prodigio Annette- Simmons sonríe. Sabe el historial de la joven rubia con respecto a todo lo que le rodea, su poder en la institución sería sorprendente mientras Douglas no estuviera de intermedio –Tienes que estar en la compañía

Espera pacientemente, aunque la paciencia nunca ha sido lo suyo, demasiado tenía con la agente Wong que solía hacerse la misteriosa y desaparecer de la institución, sin volver por algún tiempo, pero no importaba, no cuando su motivo era la dominación de su país ahora que había conseguido el puesto en seguridad nacional. Annette tenía que caer. Su juego de dominación dependía de ello. Se encargaría de separarlos. Ella lo mira, con sus orbes fijos sobre el lugar donde yace la fotografía con el rubio, en la convención internacional. Sabe, que tiene ganado el terreno. Tiene poderío sobre ella, le fascina tenerlo. La fémina lo mira; la batalla ya está en sus manos.

-¿Y Marcus?

-El entenderá. Después de todo, él te ha enseñado bastante bien- Lo ha hecho. Se felicita, su plan contra el presidente será un éxito.

-Lo pensaré

Quiere hacerlo. Sus labios picaban por contestarle una respuesta afirmativa, el cambio sería diferente y eso, era lo que más intriga le generaba. Se acercó al científico rubio con pasos firmes. Él la mira extrañado, con papeles alrededor de las manos con muestras que Excella le había encargado. La decisión estaba tomada. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Se acabó, Marcus. Tengo nuevos planes por delante

Cierra los ojos, por unos breves instantes, la rabia recorre su cuerpo al recordar la época cuando había decidido seguir tras los pantalones de Simmons, adulando su capacidad de gubernatura en su campo de seguridad seguido de nombrarla jefa de su equipo de investigaciones.

-Necesitamos este proyecto- le enseña la muestra. Un proyecto con mucho material para investigar, con consecuencias expectantes a un futuro incierto, pero Simmons se lo ha confiado y no piensa fallar

-De acuerdo

Golpea la mesa, ante la mirada expectante del Douglas mayor quien posa los orbes grises sobre ella. Sabe que recuerda la situación donde el poder la había hecho caer. Se había dejado llevar por la ambición de Derek Simmons. Y odió. Porque Ada Wong era la única culpable en todo eso, había logrado hacer engañar a Simmons y eso bastó para generarle odio, el cual, aumentó al ver morir a su joven amiga rubia, a manos, de un estúpido experimento el cual sirvió para recordar al famoso Raccoon City el cual, Derek había querido ocultar. Merecía pagar todo, por su culpa y Chris Redfield se había unido a la lista

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Marcus. No queremos llegar tarde

.

.

Marcus mira nuevamente, esta vez desde una posición más lejana. Están sentados frente al lugar donde se celebraría la boda religiosa de Chris Redfield con la que fue su compañera por muchos años Jill Valentine.

Annette lleva el pelo recogido, su cabello largo oculto tras el sombrero. Sus orbes ocultos tras unos lentes negros. Él no lo necesita, nunca había llamado la atención de gente inferior como la B.S.A.A.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos en este lugar, Annette.

Ella sonríe, con malicia.

-Necesitamos ver bien de ellos, Marcus. Quiero ver su felicidad corta, que sigan creyendo que podrán vivir tranquilos.

Las campanas suenan, creando ecos por los alrededores que taladran sus oídos a la vez le hacen doler la cabeza, las ceremonias aburrían. Los finales felices no existían.

La pareja sale, la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el Redfield mantiene una postura seria, con un caminar dominante por donde pisa, pero ellos son quienes acabarían con la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de Valentine, Redfield sería el primero que pagaría. Reconocen a la pelirroja enfundada en un vestido color verde y solo por ser Redfield también estaba incluida, ser su hermana consanguínea era aún mejor.

A lo lejos está la pareja que tanto esperaba. Los Kennedy hacían gala de su presencia, siempre con el carácter serio, sin sonrisas ni ojos brillosos. Annette fija su vista en la castaña. Quien en su dedo porta casi invisible un anillo, mientras Leon Kennedy aprieta su mano. En señal de apoyo. Pero eso era lo que confirmaba su teoría, ellos salían desde los tiempos cuando el bastardo de Simmons se había vuelo desquiciado. La rabia vuelve a recorrer con violencia sus venas, sin compasión. Estar cerca de la muerte le había enseñado que el poder era algo de tomar, con lo cual destruir a su antojo. Y hora, con Marcus Douglas nuevamente a su lado sabía que no fallaría. La venganza y el poder serían solo suyos. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Su proyecto estaba casi listo. Y pagarían. Todo sería como debiera suceder. Con dolor, lágrimas, sufrimiento mezclados con sangre, armas biológicas mientras su primer proyecto de control se encontraba completo. Una guerra de poder, Un turno de sufrimiento permanente para ellos. Solo bastaba esperar, un poco más, para que conocieran el infierno en carne viva.

.

.

.

.

**Bien… esto es a casusa de que Rosa Kennedy quería saber más sobre los antagonistas de esta historia…. Y lo que pidan, si tengo inspiración se escribe :).**

**¿Esto tiene dedicación? Si, como todo lo que hago… Rosa linda, esto es para ti espero que te guste.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy dramático?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
